Unprecidented
by porcelain87
Summary: HGBZ and Surprise! Blaise has a bit of a crush and his fellow Slytherins are having fun tormenting him about it. One-Shot, very short. R


**Hogwarts has no King, Hogwarts needs no King (aka: The Disclaimer): **I'm going to say this loud and proud once and for all for everyone to hear and see and for everyone to know that I do not under any circumstances own the rights to Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the official frandchise of Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers Stuidos, Raincoast Books and other companies and persons involved with the creation and publication of the books and movies.

Now that's been said, time for warnings:

**This story contains slash**: while it is not explict it is still there. Go ahead and flame me, I can assure you that the second you do I will mental see that you are TUASOF. Thanks and have a hanky spanky day.

**Pairings**: HG/BZ (gasp The SHOCK!) and Surprise!

**

* * *

****Unprecidented  
**_By Meg Fray_

"Umm, Blaise?" Pansy squeaked, tapping the dark haired and wide-eyed boy on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Blaise snapped, slamming his mug full of coffee – charmed to be unbreakable – on the Slytherin table. The scalding liquid sloshed out of the mug and onto Blaise's picked over plate of bacon and eggs.

"Good God, Zabini, what the hell is your problem?" Draco shrieked when the coffee spilled over onto his sleeve. Blaise narrowed his eyes in response and went back starring at his now ruined breakfast.

"Leave him alone; can't you see he's mooning over some tart?" Millicent said dryly.

Blaise sat up indignantly, "She is _not_ a tart!"

Millicent snorted and patted Blaise on the back. "I'm sure she isn't, sweetie."

Draco stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and paused as if to say something. Thinking better of it he buttered another slice of toast and devoured it.

Blaise grimaced into his mug and took another sip of his coffee.

"A girl?" Pansy asked incredulously, eyes wide. Blaise arched an eyebrow and set down his mug.

"Yes, a girl," he replied.

Pansy blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"Pardon?" Blaise asked.

"I said that I always thought you preferred men."

Draco chocked on his toast and burst out laughing, slapping the table and drawing attention to the group of four.

"That too great! Oh God, oh God!"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Blaise hissed, lips twitching amusedly.

"You're just pissy because our little Blaise won't blow you," Millicent laughed, swatting at the silver-eyed boy. Draco looked pensive for a second and nodded a little before adding his input.

"Whatever, back to the matter at hand…Blaise likes a girl!"

Blaise blushed and looked back down towards his plate, pushing what was left of his soggy eggs around with his fork.

"Come on then, who is it?" Pansy giggled.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm not telling you lot."

"It's Granger!" Millicent blurted.

Blaise looked at her, eyes full of shock and betrayal.

"Traitor."

"Eww, Granger?" Draco mumbled.

"Yes Draco, we know girl parts are gross," Millicent said patronizingly.

"It's not that!" Draco protested, shooting Blaise, who was glaring at him, a wary look.

"So you're saying that there's something _wrong_ with Hermione?" Millicent supplied, enjoying Draco's obvious discomfort.

"No! I just meant that you'd never have any luck with her – with Granger. She is a Gryffindor after all." Draco said, relaxing when Blaise's gaze dropped to his hands.

"I appreciate the news flash Draco, but next time try telling me something I don't already know."

Blaise sighed in defeat and played with the family ring on his middle finger, the green of the ring's stones matched the green of his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't think that wooing Granger will be much of a problem for you, Blaise," Millicent interjected, sharing a knowing look with Pansy.

"Oh?"

"Get off of your high horse, Zabini! You aren't exactly what I'd call a gargoyle. There are more then a few men and women out there who find it hard to resist the tall, dark and mysterious look. I've even seen Potter giving you the eye," Pansy stated matter of factly.

Draco snorted.

"Potter's a bloody poofter."

"Just like you, huh?" Millicent jabbed sweetly.

"Exactly!" Draco agreed.

Blaise sighed and let his head hit the table with a loud thunk; ignoring the concerned look that Millicent gave him. His eyes traveled across the Great Hall away from the antics of his housemates and towards the Gryffindor table: particularly to a head of wild and curly hair.

"Seriously though, somehow wooing your fair lady seems like it should be the least of your worries," Millicent quipped.

"And why exactly do you say that, Millicent my dear?" Blaise asked, voice cutting and sarcastic.

"Weasley's making his way over here and he doesn't look too happy," Pansy informed him, frowning and setting down her pumpkin juice.

Blaise paled considerably. There was no way, he though, that Weasley could know about the note he'd given to Hermione after Potions the other day.

Blaise eyed the furious expression on the red head's face before swallowing hard. It appeared that Weasley did know.

Readying himself for a good old-fashioned fistfight, Blaise pushed his coffee mug away and stood to meet Ron eye to eye.

Ron raised his arm up behind his head, curling his hand into a fist. He struck down with as much force and momentum as he could manage and was rewarded with a loud and satisfying crunch.

Blaise covered his face in shock and the entire hall became silent as a graveyard.

Hermione screamed and ran over to the Slytherin table, Harry not too far behind her.

Millicent whistled and Pansy groaned, eyeing the pooling blood reproachfully.

"Blood stains are always such a bitch to get out," she commented offhandedly. Millicent nodded her head in agreement while Blaise stayed in his state of shock.

Hermione finally reached the table and grabbed Ron by the shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

Before he could say anything at all, Hermione punched him square in the jaw: Ron stumbled backwards and cried out in surprise.

The hall remained quiet.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron cried out, rubbing his already bruising jaw. Hermione set her mouth in a grim line and crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice took on a menacing and disapproving tone.

"Ronald Weasley, I cannot believe your childish actions! What in the world made you go and do a ridiculous thing like that?"

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron defended. Hermione did not look at all impressed with his reasoning.

"After everything that he's said and done…" Ron tried again but Hermione would have nothing of it.

Harry bent down next to the wounded boy and offered him a handkerchief to clean his face off with.

Hermione snorted in disbelief and Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I just want to know one thing," Hermione began.

"What's that?"

"What in the world possessed you to punch Draco Malfoy?"

Draco moaned and played up his injury for all that it was worth, Ron scowled at him and Pansy snickered. All in all it was turning out to be a rather amusing situation in her eyes.

Harry cooed and coddled the blond boy and suddenly everything fell into place for Blaise. He smirked to himself in recognition of a long time affair.

Blaise's attention turned once again to Hermione and he was surprised to find her smiling at him. They looked to Harry and Draco and then back at each other, sharing a knowing look before wordlessly entwining their fingers.

Ron continued to cause a scene, Pansy and Millicent defending the now exposed Potter/Malfoy relationship, while the rest of the hall looked on in silent awe.

"Well," Hermione commented slowly, "that was interesting."

"Yes. Yes, it was"

Author's Notes: Well that's the end of that...the whole thing is a little mismatched and thrown together but I blame that on me writing it during a class while we were watching a movie aboutimmigration.

A great big thank you and hug goes out to my loverly friend and beta reader Indigo Kitti. Without her and her fics I probably wouldn't be writing at all. Her dry wit inspires me to come up with instances of my own and improve my literary skills (I still have a long way to go, ne?).

Questions? Comments? Urge to beg me tonever write again (You can try, but unfortuantly for youit won't happen. Sorry, I hate to crush dreams)? Thereview! Review, review, review, review!

And one last time just for good measure: REVIEW!


End file.
